Bye bye Snape (Translation)
by jtduece
Summary: This is my translation, of my fanfic with the same name


It was the 3rd of November as it happened…

Jim Webster´s job this morning was to deal with the incoming letters, which was not much at this time of the year. So, the thick envelope that he held in his hand was something special. With practiced hands, he opened the envelope and unfolded the containing parchment.

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Whitehall_

 _London_

 _England_

 _Great Britain_

 _Department of Magical Education_

 _Dear Sir or Madam,_

 _With this letter, I´m complaining about Professor Severus Snape…._

Webster did not read the letter because he knew that no complaint about Snape would be handled by him or his department. Instead, his department passed these letters to other departments, so that they would eventually disappear in the confusion that the ministry was.

"Let's see who is it today," thought Webster, and briefly touched the letter with the tip of his wand.

The parchment turned into a paper airplane and set it off to a poor soul from the ministry.

Whether it was fate or not, the plane landed on Arthur Weasley's table.

As he had nothing to do at the moment, he read the entire letter. The farther he read the letter, the paler he was getting in the face. Of course, he knew the stories of his children about Professor Snape, but it was something else to hear and read from someone other.

Until now he had always thought that his sons had exaggerated when it came to the potions master especially the twins.

But this letter opened his eyes.

When he had read the letter, he was so white in the face that one might think he was sick, to which his only colleague addressed him:

"Are not you okay Arthur you're sick?" Perkins asked him.

"No Perkins, I'm fine," Arthur replied, leaning back in his chair as he saw the seal on the parchment and the envelope.

"I have to go to Bones," Arthur said, running from the office.

Arthur came running to the door of Madam Bones knocked at the door. Without waiting for confirmation, he entered the office,

"Madam Bones, please excuse me but, we have a problem," he said, and walked up to the desk behind which Bones sat and put the letter on the table.

She took it and began reading it.

"Arthur, you know we can´t do anything against HIM, even if I wanted a better Professor for Susan."

"Amelia, LOOK the seal," said Arthur, pointing to the seal.

"Oh, Merlin," she said softly, her face slowly regaining colour, which she had lost while reading the letter.

" _Sonorus_! Shacklebolt My Office Immediately! _Quietus_." Came it from Amelia, who had pulled her wand.

"Arthur, thank you for bringing this to me. I hope you will help me. "

"Naturally."

It had been a week since the letter had arrived in the ministry and since then a lot had happened. Thus, Amelia Bones head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, along with several Aurors, Arthur Weasley, and members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, entered the Great Hall and went to the Teacher's Table.

"Severus Snape, in accordance with Hogwarts lease agreement Article 135, paragraph 5b, you are removed from the post as Hogwarts professor and all other titles you hold here. You must leave the grounds within 12 hours. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you both get a warning as since neither of you have done anything against Professor Snape." Mr. Williamson said.

Everyone in the Great Hall was speechless because no one had expected such a thing, especially Snape, who shouted his opinion.

"WHAT? You cannot dismiss me, only be the headmaster can do it." Snape shouted with a crimson face.

"I can and I have with Earl Peverell blessing. He submitted a letter to us in which he listed your failures as a teacher and mentor. After thorough review of your actions, we came to the same conclusion as Earl Peverell. "

The next words of Snape could not be heard any more since Professor McGonagall had cast a spell on him.

For the schoolchildren, it was a special show, as Snape noticed that no one could hear him. He jumped over the table and turned to Williamson with raised hands. From reflex, one of the Aurors had stunned Snape.

At the Gryffindor table, a first year with dark hair and green eyes watched the scene in front of all people, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen out of his pocket, and wrote something parchment and handed it over to his snow owl.

"Hey MacLidon to whom have you send the owl?" A boy next to him wanted to know.

"Home. To my mum and dad." MacLidon said, smiling the biggest grin.


End file.
